Distant Dreams
by strangeangelchild
Summary: Fic involving a lone, female elf whos coping with being seperated from her own kind, being alone and kinda confused. Please review!!
1. Default Chapter

Vague disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in my fanfic, aside from Rómenna. Places etc. come from the books, and the elven in the text is a version of Quena. It is expanded and is credited to the Grey company - their website is www.grey-company.org. Please enjoy my fic!  
  
As the sun set on the plains of middle-earth, the evils that lie in wait in the dark stir; it is their time, they can wait no longer. As the forest wakes, the orcs and vile creatures rise, called by their master. Atop of Sarn Gebir stands a lone elf, eyes closed. Her name is Rómenna. She is far from home, and has not returned for many years now.  
  
She listens to the darkness, and the movement of the river far beneath her. So this is what the worlds have come to, she sighs. As the common tongue falls from her mouth, she realises that it has been too long since she truly spoke eleven with another. As the wind picks up, she begins to climb down the steep, rocky path that leads to the Entwash. It is difficult, and she falls several feet to the foot of the mountain. The sounds of the rapids fade into the distance as she runs along the banks of the river. Moonlight lights her way as she runs towards the forest. As the first fingers of sunlight reach the tops of the trees, Rómenna stops beside the waterfall where the numerous streams of Fangorn join the river. She sits at the edge of the water, and looks down into the stream. Why was she always alone? She had never planned it that way. She looked tired, the sleepless days and nights were taking their toll. "Amin naa ilyamenie ereb" she whispered, as the wind flung her hair to the skies. A storm was coming, she could tell, and it was about time for her to find shelter. Under the cover of the trees of Fangorn Rómenna slept.  
  
As the twilight faded to dark, Rómenna awoke, suddenly. She had been dreaming, dreaming of a time before she was alone.. Ró shivered. It hadn't been a good vision, and it was one she'd like to forget. She stirred, and found her limbs were stiff with sleep. She stumbled through the forest, vision blurred, arms blindly searching for the path. She didn't understand why she was so disoriented. Unfortunately at that precise moment Rómenna hit her head against a stone stair.  
  
Rómenna was out for quite a while. Dawn had broken as she awoke, at the foot of the stone stairs. Her head had cleared, and she began to climb the staircase that wound round the hills. At the top stood a stone bench, and a single tree at the edge of the summit. Rómenna decided to climb the tree in order to get a better view of the land. As she did, the tree moved violently and Ró swayed and fell out of the tree. A deep, resonating laugh sounded deep from within the tree, and she began to laugh herself. "Fangorn!" she cried, "Sut naa lle?" "Amin naa eithel" he smiled "ar'lle?" "Amin naa haetuulo'eska" she sighed. "Ar'amin naa wanwa ar'laiwa. Amin anta vasa." Treebeard moved to the top of the stairs. " Soora amin" he rumbled. With that Rómenna ran to the stairs and followed Treebeard down the stairs. 


	2. visions

Treebeard lead Rómenna along a deserted path, forgone by the creatures of the forest. It was thick with vines, and Ró found it hard to keep up. At the end of the path lay the river. "Manke naa lye? (where are we?)" Whispered Ró. This place made her feel unsafe, and she began to take in her surroundings fully when.  
  
Ró's scream echoed through the forest, unsettling the dark creatures that rested in the depths of the shadow. The birds flew from their trees and the trees swayed in dismay. "Mani, mani? (what, what?)" Treebeard shouted, and picked Ró off the ground. She was shaking, scared out of her mind. Treebeard eyed her cautiously. "what happened?" As the common tongue slipped from his mouth, he realised this was what Ró had been avoiding. He knew that she was missing the company of elves, and it suddenly came to him that perhaps she missed talking quena too. Ró looked at Treebeard doubtfully. It was obvious that talking quena constantly was putting a strain on him. She smiled at him and said, " It's ok. I saw a dead orc in the bushes. Its body has been burnt, decapitated and possibly eaten. Its not a pretty site." She shivered slightly. Treebeard swept the bushes away to reveal the dead orc. There were scorch marks on the ground, and a burnt out campfire. "It was a hunting party. Probably Sarumans, I'd say. It's too far out of the way to be Saurons, and the sword on the ground over there doesn't look like one of Saurons either." Treebeard grimaced at his analysis of the scene. Ró looked a bit shocked, and she said, "Saruman has orcs? Many things have changed since I last came. Is Saruman not a wizard? The clan of kuruni I stayed with were certainly not aligned with the dark lord or forces, and the istar are friends of elves and men alike. What has happened?" "Alas, there is much to tell you, but for now we must get inside. You said you were hungry, did you not?" Treebeard rumbled, and with that both entered the dark cave, which Treebeard used for shelter when he needed. At the back of the cave stood large pots filled with water. The water had nourishing properties, and Ró drank deeply from the cup Treebeard offered her. Ró sat on the stone bench and Treebeard told her the many things that had passed since she left middle earth. When he was done, Ró sighed, and said " so many things have come to pass, and not all of them good. The kuruni taught me many things, but I am not so sure weather they will help me in what is to come." Treebeard sat and thought for a moment, and then finally said "Indeed. What I have told you is not all there is to tell, but I ask of you this. The kuruni taught you many things, and one of these was the way to see what is to come. I must know what is to come in order to prepare." Ró looked up. What Treebeard was asking her to do wasn't a lot, but she needed to think it through before she did. Finally she said, " I will. It may take some time, so do not interrupt." She stood up on top of the stone table and walked to the centre. She lay down and whispered a low chant. Suddenly she flopped onto her side, but Treebeard knew better than to interfere.  
  
Ró was flying, high above the clouds, and she could see the forest and the mountains and the rivers. There were bands of orcs heading this way and that, and nazgul, and strangely enough a small fleet of elven boats sailing along the Anduin. In them were a strange band of travellers, and their fate was of great importance. The eye of Sauron was above them, yet it could not see them. She watched the scene unfold, as they left the boats and split. This was not intentional, and two halflings suddenly met a band of orcs. This, she understood, was not intentional either, and the band and them began the journey to what looked like Isengard. The band headed into Fangorn, and when it left she noticed that the halflings were not with them. In a flash the scene changed, no longer a map, but she was a tree. She watched as the halflings ascended the same stone steps she had, and met Treebeard. As she saw this the vision began to fade, and she awoke. 


	3. discussions

Rómenna awoke to find herself on top of the stone bench in Treebeard's cave. Treebeard was no longer there, and Ró was disorientated and her vision blurred. She could hear very little, and when a loud Hoom-Hoom came from the cave entrance Ró's first instinct was to run and hide behind the large vase that stood at the back of the cave. However, this wasn't an option as she was completely drained. It took most of her energy to swing her legs over the edge of the bench, let alone run. Treebeard strided over to her, and handed her some Entwash water and, to her surprise, lembas. "Where did you get this from?" Ró asked. "I found it in the forest," replied Treebeard, "On the floor. It looked elven, and I vaguely remembered you having it before, so I brought it with me just in case." "Thank you Treebeard." Smiled Ró. " That was very thoughtful of you. This is just what I needed." Ró sat and ate her meal while Treebeard wandered around aimlessly, taking interest in anything but Rómenna eating. He was finding it hard not to ask her what she saw, but he knew not to press her. He quickened his pace, and Ró watched, amused, as he sped around the cavern. She burst into laughter, and Treebeard stopped, and stared at her. She said, giggling, "Treebeard, why don't you sit down and I'll tell you what I saw." Treebeard looked at her, in a ruffled sort of way, the way people look at you when you've sussed out what's up with them as though it was meant to be a secret, and said "hoom, hoom-hoom, go on them." Ró began to tell Treebeard her vision as she munched her way through the rest of the lembas.  
At the end of her story Treebeard stood up and strided across to the entrance. He surveyed the trees of the forest, and the open plains of Rohan that followed. He could see in his minds eye the meandering rivers, the fast flowing rapids and the cold dark mountains. All were restless, even he could feel that, and all were. tensed. Waiting. But what she was saying didn't quite fit. He began to pace the room, which, considering Treebeard's size, took a step or two at high speed. He hated being out of the loop, being on top of these hills, seeing everything yet nothing at the same time. " You said they would come to see me?" He asked curiously. "Yes, they will." She looked up. "You must help those that seek your help, Treebeard." He voice was urgent, and Treebeard looked at her worried. "Why should they come here, to Fangorn?" Suddenly Ró tensed and jumped down from the stone bench. "I have to go now." "Wait..!" Treebeard said as Rómenna sped out of the cavern. " Ron tuluva, namaarie!" Ró disappeared from view, leaving Treebeard alone.  
Darkness descended on Fangorn forest. Ró sat in the branches of one of the trees. She could here voices, and held her breath as the passed beneath her. She noticed that the sun had risen, which meant that she had been sitting on the branch for nearly half the night. She looked down and realised the halflings had not moved from underneath her. She watched curiously as they spoke. "Hullo!" said one, "The sun must have run into a cloud while we've been under these trees, and now she has run out again; or else she has climbed high enough to look down through some opening. It isn't far- lets go investigate." The halflings walked off, and Rómenna watched them scramble along the path. Confused, she looked up at the light again. Were they stupid, or had they lost track or time on their journey through the forest. Or had she lost her sense of time? She jumped down to follow the little ones. She could not let them come to any harm; she knew their fate was important. But as she hit the ground she passed into a deep sleep, and another vision was upon her. 


End file.
